A Clearer Vision
by Hp-FicChick9800
Summary: Harry finds a new love interest, but is struck between a Gryffindor girl and a Sytherin girl. Will Harry cross the lines and date one of the enemy?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one-Finding new friends.  
  
"I'll miss you Mollie!" Her mum said to her as she was about to walk through the barrier at Platform 9 and 3/4 at the train station in the heart of London.  
  
"Oh Mum, please you're going to cause a scene!" Mollie whined as she hugged her mum and ran through the barrier, leaving her mum waving at her. She put her trolley with the rest of the Gryffindor's and ran onto the train, looking for a booth to sit in. She found one with not very many people.  
  
"Um, Hello, do you mind if I sit here with you?" Mollie asked the 3 people sitting in the compartment. Two guys and one girl. Mollie recognized one of them; Hermoine Granger.  
  
"Sure, Mollie. Go ahead and sit with us. This is Harry and Ron. Ron, Harry this is Mollie, she's in Gryffindor too. Sixth year too." Hermoine said and Mollie sat next to the boy with glasses and brown hair.  
  
"Hello." She said, looking terrified.  
  
"Why haven't I seen you around?" The boy with the red hair said.  
  
"I'm pretty quiet. I'm a bit shy." Mollie blushed, her face turning from a pale tan to a rosey pink.  
  
The boy next to Mollie smiled. "My goodness! You're Harry Potter!" Mollie exclaimed and Harry groaned. "Sorry, I sound a bit cliche huh?" Mollie frowned and messed with the zipper on her jacket.  
  
"No, its alright." Harry said. The compartment door opened, revealing a guy and two girls in the Sytherin house.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Scarhead, Weaselhead, Mudblood and their loser friend." the boy said. The two girls standing next to him started to laugh.  
  
"Draco shut up." Harry said looking at Draco with an evil expression on his face.  
  
"Watch it Potter, or Natalie and Demra here will make sure that stupid mudblood never shows her ugly face again." Malfoy shot a disgusted look at Hermoine, who was holding hands with Ron.  
  
"Look at them! Weasley and Granger are dating. Oh brillant." Demra said looking the pair.  
  
Draco closed the compartment door and they heard the trio walk away.  
  
"They're horrible." Mollie sighed.  
  
"You haven't had to deal with them since the first ride on this train." Harry said.  
  
Mollie shrugged. "I'm going to go find the snack trolley. Anyone fancy coming with?" Mollie asked as she stood up. Ron and Hermoine shook their heads but Harry spoke up and said he'd go with her. She slid open the compartment door and they walked down the narrow hallway.  
  
"I wonder how come I've never seen you around." Harry said, looking into Mollie's eyes. Mollie turned her head.  
  
"I already told you, I'm pretty shy." Mollie said looking down at the floor.  
  
"I wish I had met you sooner." Harry said. Mollie looked up from the ground at stopped.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You just seem really nice, and if it's okay with you I'd like to get know you better." Harry said. Mollie smiled.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Oh, believe me I want to." Harry said. He was thinking about how he said that so straight forward.  
  
Eventually they found the lady who was pushing the snack trolley. They both got some chocolate frogs and of course, Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. The pair walked back to the compartment, but first, they bumped into Demra, Natalie and Draco who were taunting some first-years.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter." Malfoy spat.  
  
"Watch where you keep your fat ass and your two stupid snogging partners." Mollie said.  
  
"Watch your filthy mouth you mudblood." Demra said.  
  
"Check your facts Demra, I'm pureblood." Mollie said and her and Harry walked away and into their compartment. 


	2. Too Much to Handle

Chapter Two ~Too Much to Handle  
  
The next few weeks were a hassle to the students. Teachers were assigning handfuls of homework, and it seemed like the only person who could keep of with the demand for all the work was Hermoine.  
  
"how can you keep up with all this hermoine?" ron asked when they were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the morning before classes.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just how my parents taught me how to deal with school and homework. They always said that school comes before friends, sports, boyfriends and such." Hermoine answered taking a bite out of her toast.  
  
"Right." Ron shook his head and went back to writing his essay for potions.  
  
"Ron, why do you always choose to do your homework at the last minute?" Hermoine asked him.  
  
Ron stopped writing and turned to her. "Because."  
  
"Because isn't an answer. Because is an excuse."  
  
Mollie who had been eating giggled. "Those two sound like a married couple." She said to Harry. But Harry didn't answer or laugh. "Harry?" Mollie asked, but Harry was too intent watching Demra sitting at the Sytherin table then to pay attention to Mollie.  
  
"Harry?!" Mollie asked loudly and when he didn't answer she got frustrated. "That's it. I'm going to the library." She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. It was only then that Harry stopped looking at Demra and paid attention.  
  
"Huh?" He asked turning to him, but there wasn't anybody there. "Where did Mollie go?"  
  
"She left. She kept trying to talk to you, but you weren't paying attention. What were you looking at?" Ron asked looking over to where Harry was just looking. He noticed Demra sitting there. "Or should I mean who? You like her don't you Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't completely fancy her. I mean she is in Sytherin. That would go against that rule of purebloods in Sytherin dating muggle borns like me." Harry said sighing.  
  
"Mollie's a pureblood. She fancies you. You're just too stupid to realize it." Ron said drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I am not st-" Harry started but was interrupted when somebody tapped on his shoulder. He put the piece of toast in his hand down and turned to see Demra Shank standing there.  
  
"My, My. Whats up Shank? Anything I can help you with." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"You're pathetic Potter." She replied.  
  
"How so?" He asked, wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"For ever thinking that I'd fancy anybody like you." She said, smirking.  
  
Harry lifted his hand up and motioned for Demra to come in closer. She did and he whispered into her ear "I may be pathetic, you fancy me and you know it." Demra lifted her head with a disgusted look on her face and stalked away joining Malfoy at the Sytherin table. Harry sat up and said to Ron, "she wan'ts me." Ron sniggered and went back to writing his Potions report. 


	3. History Of the Boywholived

PS..this fan fic is rated R for some violence, sexual content, drug use and adult situations.  
  
Chapter Three~The History of the Boy-who-lived  
  
Harry had finished his breakfast, and was on his way to go back up to Gryffindor Tower to change his shirt. If it wasn't for Ron, Harry wouldn't have noticed the large amount of strawberry jelly on his white shirt. He wasn't talking, just walking silently among the corridors and all he could think about was Mollie and Demra. How he fancied them both. He didn't know too much about Demra, and he thought that maybe he should ask Malfoy about her. But he couldn't, seeing as Malfoy hates Harry more than mudbloods, and that-is a strong feeling of hate. Harry didn't think it was because of who he was personally, Harry knew it was because of the Malfoy family. Draco's father, Lucius, is, of course a death-eater or a follower of Voldemort;the person who brutally murdered his parents and of course, tried to kill him. Everybody saw Harry as the boy-who-lived. The famous Harry Potter. Over the years Harry had gotten so annoyed with the names people associated him with, and the sort-of nicknames they gave him. He just wanted to get revenge on the person who had kill this blood, his family, the two people whom he never remembers. Not even a murmur in his mind. All he has is tainted photographs of his parents dancing and holding him when he was a baby. He had never heard their voices, talking to him specifically. He only heard their screams and whimpers for help in his third year at Hogwarts, when he was learning to fight off Azkaban's dementors, which raided the school in a failing attempt to locate Siruis Black. He had infact, met Sirius Black, who had betrayed his own parents. He led to believe that he was unworthy of being their secret-keeper, so he pleaded with them to make Peter Pettigrew take his job. They accepted and in the end, Pettigrew had been infact, working for Voldemort, and made sure that the Potter's and their son would be killed. Voldemort tried only the Avada Kedavra, one of the curses which the Ministry of Magic labed 'Unforgivable Curses', and succeeded in killing Lily and James Potter. He did try infact to kill Harry, and his attempt failed horribly, when Harry lived, and only a cursed lightning bolt scar appeared on his head.  
Harry turned to the Fat Lady's portait guarding the way into Gryffindor Tower. "Pine Blush." He said and the portait flew open, revealing a brightly lit room filled with festive colors of red and orange. Nobody was sitting in the common room, which surprised Harry because usually somebody skipped breakfast to finish some sort of homework for one of the demanding teachers. He walked up the steps to the boy's dormitory and over to his trunk. He opened the lock and pulled the trunk open, grabbing a new shirt. He unbuttoned the one he was wearing, and took it off, revealing his midriff. He put the shirt on as he walked down the steps. He buttoned it quickly and made his way to the library to apologize to Mollie. 


	4. Apologies and Disappearing Acts

Chapter four-Apologizes and Disappearing Acts  
  
Harry walked into the library to find Mollie sitting with a boy, whom he recognized as the Sytherin Quiditch Team Captain. He walked over to them. Mollie lifted her head up, then started talking to the boy, ignoring Harry.  
  
"Mollie..." Harry said, trying to catch her attention.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" She asked not looking up.  
  
"Um. Yeah Roger can I talk to Mollie alone please?" Harry asked and Roger nodded then walked away.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" Mollie asked again writing facts about werewolves on her piece of parchment. She looked up and her eyes met Harry's.  
  
"I want to apologize, for not paying attention at you during breakfast." He said sitting next to her.  
  
"It's not the fact that you weren't paying attention to me. I don't care about that. I just needed to tell you something, but it doesn't matter anymore." She looked back down, still copying notes from the large textbook.  
  
"Mollie.." Harry said as he took his hand and lifted Mollie's face up. He leaned in closer and soon their faces were facing eachother. Harry looked into her eyes and he saw the blue in them start to sparkle in the light. He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head.  
  
"I can't.." She whispered.  
  
"You can't what?" He said, his mouth becoming dry.  
  
"I can't kiss you..not now...just not now.." Mollie slammed the library book and grabbed her things and got up, leaving Harry sitting there by himself.  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough to know you never loved me  
  
Why can't i feel anything for anyone other than you  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
Harry watched Demra walk into the library and walk over to the section on dragons. He sat for a second debating whether or not to get up and go talk to her. He decided to. He sighed heavily letting of the aroma of mint out of his mouth. As he walked over to her, he shifted his feet and his heart started to race.  
  
"Hey Demra." Harry said to Demra who was intent on reading the book.  
  
"Potter what the fuck did you just call me?" She lifted her head giving him a look of pure resentment. "Demra..."He said again. "Why are you calling me Demra?" She asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"That's your name isn't it..Demra?" He sat next to her and she shook her head.  
  
"You call me Shank. Nothing but Shank. And frankly I don't want to be talking to you anyways Potter." Demra said returning to read her book. Harry leaned into her next and whispered "You know you want me to call you Demra...and you know you want me." Demra turned to slap him, but he wasn't standing there. Nobody was.  
  
Why can't i feel anything for anyone other than you  
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough to know you never loved me 


	5. Unexpected Wishes

Chapter 5~ Unexpected Wishes  
  
Mollie didn't talk to Harry for a couple days. Many times after class or in the Great Hall he had tried to talk to her, and she simply ignored him. Harry thought she was still a little a shaken up because of the kiss he had tried to plant on her. But, whenever she was around him, she seemed to always have a smile and Harry wondered if this smile was true or if she was trying to keep what happened in the library a secret. He had hoped it was the second option.  
  
He found Mollie sitting in Great Hall talking to Seamus. He heard them talking about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Silver.  
  
"She seems a bit out there, don't you think?" Mollie asked Seamus who nodded and continued to eat his supper.  
  
Harry walked up behind Mollie. "Mollie.." He said lightly, just wanting to catch her attention.  
  
She turned and standing there was Harry, with his hands in his pockets. She noticed he was slouching a bit. "Yes Harry?" She asked giving him a toothy smile.  
  
Harry hesitated a bit, not knowing what he really wanted to say. "Can I sit next to you?" He said.  
  
Mollie looked puzzled than nodded. "How have you been Harry? I haven't seen you around much lately." She said.  
  
Harry looked taken back. "I've been here all along. You've been ignoring me, because of what happened in the library."  
  
Seamus stopped eatting and put down his fork. He quietly listened into Mollie and Harry's conversation. Harry must have realized it too because he pulled Mollie away and they walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they were walking, they heard several odd noises coming from a broomstick closet.  
  
"Should we open it?" Mollie asked, stopping Harry.  
  
"I s'pose we could." Harry said walking towards the door. He grasped the large brass handle on the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Ohmifuckinggod." Mollie said as her jaw opened widely.  
  
"MALFOY? SHANK?" Harry said looking at the two people who were in the broomcloset. In the closet was Draco and Demra, who were both half naked.  
  
"Potter! What the fuck are you doing here?! You stupid mudblood!" Draco spat while rummaging on the floor to pick his pants up.  
  
Mollie put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, but it couldn't muffle out the laughs. Demra walked out of the closet and was face to face infront of Mollie.  
  
"Whats so funny Lesell? Is Potter not giving you enough? Or are you just not putting out?" Demra said looking at Mollie with resentment.  
  
"Just because I'm not a slag and sleep with my friend's boyfriends doesn't mean anything Shank, or should I say skank..." Mollie responded to Demra. Mollie grabbed Harry's arm and once again they were off walking to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Do ya think we should tell Natalie about what those two were doing? I mean, she is dating Malfoy..." Harry said.  
  
"I think we should." Mollie said, remembering what Demra said. "Harry...."  
  
Harry turned and stopped. "Yeah Mollie?"  
  
"I like you....alot." She said smiling.  
  
"I li-" Harry started but couldn't finish because Mollie had walked up to him and started to kiss him. He didn't stop her either, because he knew this was what he wanted-Her. 


	6. New Love and Hospital Wings

Chpater Six~New Love and Hospital Wings  
  
The topic of gossip throught out the castle was the Draco-Natalie-Demra love triangle. Nobody happened to notice that in the Gryffindor House, a new love was arising. And if you think its between Mollie and Harry, you are somewhat right. But no, it wasn't, it was Ron and Hermione. Things had gotten hot and heavy between and they couldn't slow down. They hadn't been out of eachother's sight for weeks and they really didn't notice that Harry wasn't around. With Hogsmeade trips and Christmas break coming up, Harry really didn't pay much attention to the fact that he hadn't hung with Ron or Hermione in weeks.  
  
"Harry?" Mollie asked harry while they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Yeah Mollie.." Harry answered looking at her and realized a slight tremble in her voice.  
  
"Well, I..I..I was wondering..if maybe you'd want to come home and visit my family with me over Christmas Break? I mean..you don't have to..I just wondered if..well...you k-" Mollie said but was silenced when Harry raised a single finger to her mouth and quiet her. He nodded and kissed her.  
  
"I'd love to go." He said inbetween kisses. Mollie smiled and gave Harry a large hug.  
  
"I can't wait!" She said then kissed him and went up to bed, leaving Harry sitting on the chair, yearning for Christmas break to come.  
  
About Elven-thirty Harry dragged himself up the stairs and into his bed. He fell asleep fairly quickly, with the thought of Draco and Demra intoxicating his mind.  
  
While the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were all sound and sleeping, two Slytherin students were awake as can be, arguing at the top of their lungs.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is Natalie!!" Draco said, trying to gain sympathy from Natalie, but she on the other hand, was unwilling to give it.  
  
"Oh, you don't realize that you had you're fucking pants off and you're...thing by her.." Natalie screamed.  
  
"Natalie.." Draco slouched on a chair in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room..  
  
"Draco.."  
  
"Please forgive me.." He said looking at her, and he notcied that her eyes gave her and she couldn't let him see her eyes, especially right now, when she was vunerable (sp?). She turned her head and got up and went to bed. He went to, and had no clue was he was in store to get.  
  
The next morning seemed like it went on and on forever for the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. This gave Harry a perfect opportunity to talk to Ron for a change.  
  
"Ron.." Harry whispered to the red haired boy sitting next to him. When he didn't answer, Harry elbowed him.  
  
"Ow...what do you want Harry?" Ron asked, not wanting to interrupt Professor Flickwit.  
  
"I need to talk...I'm going to Mollie's house for Christmas Break..."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron said, interrupting the lesson, he was now standing, looking at Harry, and his ears had gone red.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well.. I was wondering if I could go to the Hospital Wing..." Ron started, he knew he was lying to a teacher, but that thought didn't enter his mind.  
  
Professor Flitwick, allowed Ron to leave, and Harry sat with a little guilt, knowing he might have gotten Ron in trouble.. 


End file.
